


Oblivion

by Saintmephisto



Category: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M, Oblivious Joseph
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 11:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saintmephisto/pseuds/Saintmephisto
Summary: Kujo Jotaro's memories.





	Oblivion

**Author's Note:**

> 非常屑的儿童文学。

他活到了他埃及时的挚友们难以企及的年龄，并不很大，但足够他把自己的使命完成了。这个家族从遥远的年代开始一直带着古典的气质，忙着活，忙着死，除了老乔瑟夫像是贪图于回味生命苦涩的果实，迟迟不咽气。 遗忘像潮水那样围在他的周身，从他阳台上盛开的玫瑰花，到保险柜里面除了他谁也不能进入的空间， 他忘记了太多事情，现在故人的幽魂有时径直地穿过他的房间，从这头走向那头，而他视若无睹。  
空条博士按时去看自己的外祖父。他在这座哀伤的别墅里看见了太多故人的幽魂，就好像老人的记忆从大脑那个储存记忆的地方滑了出来，七零八落地迷失在房间里。进入卧室时，一只半透明的狗在朝他吠叫。博士拉开窗帘，看见整个一窗户挂满了紫色和黄色相间的漂亮缎带，一直延伸到晾衣杆上，就像藤蔓攀满了整座建筑。  
博士在太平洋沿岸科考时，曾经记录过一些奇风异俗。星空对于波利尼西亚人是另一个海洋。那些欧洲人熟悉的星座，各自成了勇武的渔夫，巨大的鲸鱼，金黄的鲷，和残破的船帆。他在船上仰望星夜，觉得有些许惆怅。人们用遥远的太空承载自己身边失去的东西，每天晚上入梦的时候，甚至还能够对着哪个发亮的光点讲笑话。而他自己却不能，死去的人就是死了，他们再也回不来了。  
从花京院被钉在高塔上的那一刻他就明白了。过早的生命的陨灭一定是美的，就像西方的圣人被钉在十字架上。这个场景是他虚构出来的，花京院的死亡是spw财团的员工的对话里得知的，具体的细节，外祖父不想告诉他这一点，他也没有问过。  
在此后的很多不同的夜晚，他被故人的幽魂困扰。他从一个极端走向另一个极端，连母亲都感到惊讶。他偶尔在照镜子时，希望那个年轻人站在他的背后，把手臂轻轻搭在他的肩上。  
在他调查日本的海域时，仗助失去了祖父。少年在僵冷的祖父前惊愕失语，却一滴泪也流不出来。他把手搭在少年的肩上，就像无数次想象中故人会对他做的那样。他的内心奔涌了太多的情感，像是要把他生生撕裂，而他在其中茫然无措，找不到任何的出口。  
"死去的人再也回不来了。"一个没任何实质意义的安慰的话。大概是觉得自己在安慰人方面完全是个笨拙的人，所以他蹲下来，把少年揽在自己怀里。  
仗助是一个坚强的人。他像是被抽走了灵魂的人(正像他曾经见过的)那样麻木，他的身体贴着博士的风衣，睁着一双翡翠色的眼睛看着光滑的地板。他沉默了好一阵子，才突然恍然大悟一般热泪盈眶。他跪在死去的人身前哭得上气不接下气，然后抹开了一脸的泪水横泗握紧了拳头，说要找到那个仇人。这个时候博士才放了心，仗助终究还只是个男孩，血气方刚的那种，是尚未尝到回忆的苦涩的那种年纪。他像17岁的自己那样，有一天会走出阴霾。  
后来，仗助登上他的科考船，说要和他一同出海。安全起见，他选择了一条最靠近沿岸的线路，完完全全的没有刺激感，像走马观花似的，和他平时科考那种铤而走险的作风也毫无相同之处。他想他毕竟不是17岁的男孩子了，他不能再冒险失去任何什么人。这是给Science杂志上交论文之后的清闲日子，他们一路航行。他颇为热心地讲解着洋流的成因，海洋的历史，不忘就地取材地捞起一些海藻和贝类。  
"承太郎先生! 你是说，过不了几天我就能在Science杂志上看到你的文章了？那真是超great……"仗助的脸被海上的阳光晒地有些发红，他校服上夸张的金属徽章反着金色的太阳光，承太郎微笑起来，拉下帽檐遮挡刺眼的光线，"话也不能说这么早。"他发笑道，"不过你是该多看看sci杂志，这对你的英语水平也有帮助。"  
"承太郎先生……果然时刻不忘提醒我学习。"仗助抱怨道，"真是个稳重的大人嘛"。  
仗助是经过老妈同意特别批准的假期，他们在傍晚时分回到了杜王町，赶上看了一次海上的日落。夜晚的沙滩有一种梦幻的气质，又有一种单薄的疏离感，像古代的浮世绘。银白色向远处延展，而海水在月光里泛着白沫。就是在这种景象里他又看见故人的影子，他的绿色衣服被海水涤净了色泽，像白沙延展到远处的一个蜃影。承太郎觉得有鲠在喉。如果他活到了仗助生活的时代，他将会在哪里继续他的人生呢？他会选择什么领域？大概也会在这样的夜晚沿着沙滩散心，为了熬过论文死线而夜夜失眠，为了一个又一个实验而焦头烂额吧。  
他记得花京院对他提起过自己的父母。一对开明的知识分子夫妻。如果他没有去埃及，也许现在也和如今的自己一样，为了各种各样的烦扰四处奔波，从年迈的父母手里接过了家庭的重担吧。承太郎感到一阵错愕，并不是因为他在28岁的年纪还想着十年前的事，而是惊异于十年前就不再人世的故人的残影，能够日复一日年复一年地占据着自己的生命，毫无征兆地投射在自己生活过的一切地方。  
老乔瑟夫终于在某个日子安详地离世了。承太郎给仗助通了电话，谈到了遗产交接问题，问他要不要来。仗助问Suzie外婆意见怎样，承太郎说她早已先于老爷子撒手人寰。航班的那天东京是雨天，纽约却晴空万里。说是晴天却比晴天要孤寂，冬日的太阳白煌煌地照着街道，把北半球那种寒冷蒸地像是冒烟的冰柜。承太郎虽然穿着庄肃的黑色西服，却和照片上那个17岁的少年毫无相似之处。仗助在观察人群时发现，这个从早到晚一直在处理事务的家族实际掌控者其实是不善于处理情感的。当他看向仗助的时候，乍看之下他的眼睛很平静。  
”老头子在过世之前的几个月，已经完全不认识任何人了。”后来仗助问起父亲的情况时，承太郎私下里对他说。“我的母亲最初很伤心，后来也就习惯了。”  
最可怕的莫过于谁也习惯了这种事。习惯了遗忘，习惯了衰老，习惯了一个堪称传奇的生命的隐没，习惯了风烛残年灯枯油尽的老人注定要经历的旷日持久的折磨，抽丝剥茧般龌龊的浩劫。  
承太郎没有提起那些别墅里的幽魂。他们曾经在这个孤寂的院子里走动，随着乔瑟夫记忆的彻底消失，一次也没有出现了。承太郎最后一次见到老人的时候，他的眼睛里很是安详，用老年人那种皱纹遍布的脸朝他笑着。他的前厅没有狗。承太郎拉开窗帘，干净的新擦的玻璃在太阳光下发出晶莹的色泽。阳台上放着一些碧绿的植物，应该是母亲带来的。承太郎没有细看那是什么。他只知道这里再也没有那些缎带了。  
“遗忘，真的是很可怕的事啊。”仗助低垂着眼睛，自言自语道。  
我们的失去的人，他们不依赖活着的人的记忆而活。活着的人或许有一天会将他们彻底的遗忘，但他们仍然“存在”。时间不能夺取过去的事，它只能夺取回忆。  
也许有一天我被把你忘了吧，花京院？但如果真的有这么一天，我宁愿自己也灰飞烟灭。


End file.
